drommefandomcom-20200215-history
Structure
=Structure= Even in Chaos, there is Order Just for listing purposes at the moment. Ranked from those with the most power to those with the least. See Ragnarok Dromme for Ragnarok characters. "Lists" are incomplete, merely examples. Realm Owner, Admins, Moderators, People with Ridiculous Amounts of Influence: Realm Owner: Arianne, Goddess of the Realm Admins: Kaida Meyume, Keeper of Time; Coco, Keeper of Dreams; Haininomei "Nino" Alexon (ah-lei-son), Keeper of Kaida (male perspective); Lilly, Keeper of Kaida (female/ Best Friend perspective); Star Awai, Keeper of Balance. Moderators of the Realm: MoonBeam (the first); Rilee (ree-lee) Moderators of all the Ragnarok Inmates in the Realm: Eternity; Aeon; Terra Elves with Ridiculous Amounts of Influence: Aoshrei (Blue); L'nayi (Lina) People with Ridiculous Amounts of Influence: Amara and Reku Nakamori; Riyu (ree-you) and Hagane Mitsuhara; Ringu Hikari; Hisori People with Ridiculous Amounts of Influence who Don't Know They Have it: Rina Seniors: Seniors don't quite have that ridiculous amount of influence, but have been around since near the creation of the realm and have survived long enough to remain known, and so are respected and revered by the newer inhabitants. Most, if not all inhabitants know them by name. All have heard of them, save for the Ragnarok dwelling (maybe), for out of those many, few have ventured far enough into Drømme to have contact with the others. List: Ming-Yue, Hoshiiro, Chéa, MoonBeam (the second blonde), Tachi, Nahnieko, Raisa (male), Aria Jun, Luca, Trisha, Janellie, Nanami... Oldbies: Oldbies differ from Seniors in that Oldbies are just old. Their names travel far but many are un or under used, and so have little influence. They are different from the Unsued in that they may have more character developed, and/or reached the "Sophomore" rank, who were used in the past but not recently. List: Kyuumu; Taechi; June; Blue Gatomon; Stryyi; Mewz; Teikirite; Mia; Pyunah; Ookaimi; Tailiex; Sikikima; Suimeko; Niezami; Aya (Mia-Mia); Chuka; Amber; Aly and Ale; Anabell(u); Pageknight; Xizozo; Amani, Ming-Tsuki, Roxanne (Roxi), Gigi (robo-girl), Dante (Diamond version), Maéju; Ruana Juniors: Juniors are like Sophomores, but are the ones who are currently or recently have been in the shell because they currently hold or recently have held Arianne's favoritism. List: Hisori; Ringu; Riyu, Hagane, and Hikari Mitsuhara; Cream (Kuri-chan); Rilee; Jade Hayuinda; Reku and Amara Nakamori; Sophomores: Sophomores are a step above Freshmen. They are known by most other people in their area of Drømme, and are well liked by Arianne. List: Orange-kun; Zero (Zane); Nokomei; Aoyue; Taelunia; Liyanamei; Kumi; Keigino; Gregory; Ahtaiyo; Kaihaku Meimu (KaiMei); Lucy (Louie, Lulu); Hunter (Honey); Simon (see-mohn); Kie and Kanae; Haku; Freshmen: Not quite Newbies, but not quite Sophomores. Characters here are too old or too developed to be new, but too underdeveloped to be Sophomores. Most characters will start out here. List: Nadia Bakuhatsu; Tarin Kuchibi; Sai Hitomeguri; Seidou Kiwamaru; Ririku and Onmei Aikietsu; Haruka; Meiryn; Newbies as of 07-01-09: This list must be updated almost constantly. It is what it sounds like, those who are brand new and don't have much character developed yet. From here, characters either go to the Freshmen or Sophomore categories, or become an Unused. Characters here probably haven't been drawn or thought of much. List: Unused: Those with no power, no influence. "Fad-characters," created when Arianne was interested in something and wanted a part in it, but was quickly swept away by something else and so the characters never developed. List: All characters not listed elsewhere. M-ko-chan; Ran; Chase; Electronic Devices: Computers, Laptops, technology that normal people don't animate. They are used by all the characters, and so have their own category separate from the rest. Listed in order of arrival in Drømme. List: Connie (first desktop), Shiro, Hikaru, Miyuki (first laptop), Saiyuri (Testing laptop), Rizer (first cell-phone), Saiyuki (second desktop), Taka-chan (flash drive), Chiyuki (Current desktop), Galaco and Athens (cell phone and SD-card combination)